Dark Harvest
Dark Harvest is the forty-eighth case of Criminal Case and the forty-eighth case of Warrenville. It takes place in Warrenville Academy, appearing as the eighth and final case of the district. Plot As the team got themselves ready, they began their descent into the Dollmaker's lair underneath the academy. As they entered the room, they heard a voice coming from the room, specifically the Dollmaker, congratulating them on their job thus far. However, he informed them that with their actions, come consequences, and the lights suddenly turn off. The team gets lost in the darkness, but the player is able to locate Lydia; and by the time the lights return, the player reunites with everyone... except for one. As Josiah, Sonia and Celeste find the player, they all watch in horror as they discover their tech expert and ally, Marco Cervantes, was murdered. Given the circumstances, the team had no choice but to interrogate Lydia, later finding evidence to suspect heiress Ruby Barron, psychology student Jack Patton, and Mayor Lucian Solomon. Later on, Cayden came by and said his boss was planning on airing a story on the Dollmaker. They confronted station manager Dennis Nash at the academy's rooftop gardens, and proceeded to interrogate him as well as classicist scholar Dean Russo. Later on they received word that Toto Goodwin, who they arrested previously, was broken out of prison. They eventually find her hiding at the rooftop gardens, and put her into custody. They even discover the Dollmaker's other organ harvest to be Dean, though he denies committing the murder. After gathering all the evidence, they unmasked the Dollmaker as Dennis Nash. Dennis tried to argue he was all for the truth, not murder. But eventually he had no choice and was angered that he was finally caught. Dennis explained his late wife required a new hearty as her's was failing, however it was taking too long for a suitable match. He tried all he could to get them to find it, but they informed him everyone has to wait for one to come up, and she sadly died before they could find a match. He became furious at the medical society for being so slow, and that was when he met The Conductor. From then on, he'd been working closely with the market, stealing organs for those who need it, and his operation had been profitable for years as many came to them. However, in order to hide his identity, he decided to strike fear by becoming The Dollmaker. The reason he chose the academy as his main harvest ground was because that way, he'd be sure there were plenty of 'willing donors', and kept to kidnapping students and murdering them, stealing their organs afterwards to sell. He even found proteges in the form of Toto and Dean, to ensure they keep on his legacy so he would eventually retire. However, as the team drew closer to the operation, he felt he needed to strike them to ensure they'd back off. While his original target was in fact Lydia because of how close she was to them, he nabbed Marco when he killed the lights and cleaved his chest open, robbing him of his life and his organs. Disgusted at Dennis' actions, he was sent to court alongside his proteges Dean and Toto, who was ordered to have her sentence re-evaluated following her escape. Judge Blackwell informed Dennis that despite any loss he had, life was never meant to be taken by anyone, especially to profit on the cycle of life and death. For the murder of Marco Cervantes and many others, the illegal sale of organs, kidnapping and black market activities, the judge sentenced all 3 to life in solitary confinement cells. Following Dennis' arrest, Lydia approached the team wanting to assist in cleaning up the Dollmaker's mess. She cooperated with the player and managed to find the Dollmaker's records on where he transported the stolen organs, as well as the location of the people he kidnapped. After working to get them freed, Lydia informed the team that after discovering the black market had infiltrated Channel 5, she decided to resign from the station and join up the police, hoping to fill the informant role Kenny Roswell left behind. Her resignation was handed over to Cayden, who although was sad at Lydia departing, swore he and his partner Samuel would do everything in their power to stop the black market, even promised to see if there was anyone else who could assist them. Meanwhile, Chief Armstrong informed the others that with Marco dead they'd need someone to handle their technological analyses. She decided to move the team over to Gearheart Central to investigate any potential plots by the market, on top of finding a new tech analyst as the district was full of people with that sort of potential. In the meantime, Sonia would take over the position due to her expertise in computer science. With all their affairs in order and Lydia officially joining the team, they set off to their next venture: Gearheart Central. Summary Victim *'Marco Cervantes' (Found autopsied in the underground lab) Murder Weapon *'Cleaver' Killer *'Dennis Nash' Suspects Suspect's Profile *This suspect drinks energy drinks *This suspect eats steak *This suspect is a runner Suspect's Appearance Suspect's Profile *This suspect drinks energy drinks *This suspect eats steak Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears a necklace Suspect's Profile *This suspect drinks energy drinks *This suspect eats steak *This suspect is a runner Suspect's Appearance Suspect's Profile *This suspect drinks energy drinks *This suspect eats steak *This suspect is a runner Suspect's Appearance Suspect's Profile *This suspect drinks energy drinks *This suspect eats steak *This suspect is a runner Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears a necklace Suspect's Profile *This suspect drinks energy drinks *This suspect eats steak *This suspect is a runner Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears a necklace Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer drinks energy drinks *The killer eats steak *The killer is a runner *The killer is over 30 *The killer wears a necklace Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Underground Doctor's Lab (Clues: Victim's Body, Locked Jar; New Suspect: Lydia Maddox) *Autopsy the Victim's Body (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks energy drinks) *Examine Locked Jar (Results: Jar Opened) *Analyze Heart (3:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats steak) *Talk to Lydia about the Dollmaker *Investigate Back Entrance (Clues: Sketches, Backpack, Building Plans) *Examine Backpack (Results: Application; New Suspect: Ruby Barron) *Ask Ruby why she wanted to apply to the academy *Examine Sketches (Results: Psychology Paper; New Suspect: Jack Patton) *Interrogate Jack on his sketches on the Dollmaker *Examine Building Plans (Results: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints (6:00:00; New Suspect: Lucian Solomon) *Ask Mayor Solomon why he made a room under the academy *Move on to Chapter 2! Chapter 2 *Stop Dennis from talking about the investigation (Profile Updated: Dennis drinks energy drinks and eats steak) *Investigate Rooftop Gardens (Clues: Cell Phone, Briefcase, Sunglasses) *Examine Sunglasses (Results: Sweat) *Analyze Sweat (6:00:00; Attribute: The killer is a runner) *Examine Briefcase (Results: Documents) *Analyze Documents (12:00:00) *Ask Lucian why he didn't notice the fraudulent documents (Profile Updated: Lucian drinks energy drinks) *Investigate Dumpster (Clues: Torn Photo, Trash Can) *Examine Trash Can (Results: Notes) *Analyze Notes (12:00:00) *Confront Jack on his investigation (Profile Updated: Jack drinks energy drinks and eats steak and is a runner) *Examine Torn Photo (Results: Photos of Lab) *Ask Lydia why she took photos of the lab (Profile Updated: Lydia eats steak and is a runner) *Examine Cell Phone (Results: Phone Unlocked; New Suspect: Dean Russo) *Ask Dean why he contacted Marco recently (Profile Updated: Ruby eats steak; Dean eats steak) *Move on to Chapter 3! Chapter 3 *Investigate Plant Boxes (Clues: Handcuffs, Faded Letter, Security Camera) *Examine Security Camera (Results: Footage) *Confront Dennis on why he was stalking around the roof (Profile Updated: Dennis is a runner) *Examine Handcuffs (Results: DNA) *Analyze DNA (9:00:00) *Arrest Dean for breaking Toto out (Profile Updated: Lydia drinks energy drinks; Dean drinks energy drinks and is a runner) *Examine Faded Letter (Results: Letter to Victim) *Interrogate Ruby on her letter to Marco (Profile Updated: Ruby drinks energy drinks) *Ask Mayor Solomon why he planned on cutting school funding (Profile Updated: Lucian eats steak and is a runner) *Investigate Large Freezers (Clues: Locked Cooler, Empty Can) *Examine Empty Can (Results: Clear Substance) *Analyze Clear Substance (15:00:00: Attribute: The killer is over 30) *Examine Locked Cooler (Results: Cleaver) *Analyze Cleaver (9:00:00: Attribute: The killer wears a necklace) *Take care of the killer now! *Move on to Harvest Season (8/8)! Harvest Season (8/8) *Speak with Chief Armstrong about the temporary replacement (Rewards: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Underground Doctor's Lab (Clues: Disposal Bin) *Examine Disposal Bin (Results: USB Stick) *Analyze USB Stick (9:00:00) *Hand over the position to Sonia (Rewards: High-Tech Glasses) *Ask Lydia about her career *Investigate Rooftop Gardens (Clues: Lockbox) *Examine Lockbox (Results: Notes) *Analyze Dollmaker's Notes (6:00:00) *Talk to Lydia about joining the team (Rewards: 1 Burger) *Investigate Back Entrance (Clues: Faded Letter) *Examine Faded Letter (Results: Lydia's Resignation) *Hand Lydia's resignation letter to Cayden *Move on to the next case! Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Warrenville Cases Category:Warrenville Academy Cases (Warrenville)